Leah's new life
by jamesinsane
Summary: When Leah discovers the existence of a new pack she's glad of the chance to escape from the hell she's living in and so she races off to New York to join them. This is a pack with a secret though and she soon finds herself a slave to their powerful alpha. She does her best to resist but when given the choice will she return to her old life or stay with her new one? Smut, Group sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Happy birthday Talisha! First few chapters released today for your birthday!**

I had never liked the old pack. They had bullied me, teased me and i had to go through the pain of watching my ex live his new blissfully happy life with his imprint. What's worse is that my so-called bitchy attitude had made them all think that i was the bad one!

I suppose i could have been nicer but i hated being nice. Why couldn't i just be myself?

All that meant that when i overheard a certain conversation between Sam and Jacob i rushed off without hesitation. Right into a new life...

It started when i was walking in the forest, Seth had pissed me off and i needed some time alone. I was walking off the path when i heard an argument between Jacob and Sam.

"We don't know him! It's too risky!" Sam shouted.

I was about to turn away but when Jacob replied it made me stop in my tracks.

"But his pack has female wolves! Don't you think Leah would want to know?" He shouted back.

I froze in place. What were they talking about? What female wolves? What pack?

"Look Jake, i've heard some weird things about him. The girls that phase start acting weird one they've met him. Really weird. We need to know more before we tell people. You told him enough about us already!" Sam growled.

"I don't see a problem! We're all on the same side Sam!" Jacob said.

"You think we can trust him with Leah? Who knows what he might do!" Sam argued.

It was what he said next though that really pushed me over the edge.

"We can't risk her running off to New York! We need to protect her!" He shouted.

The idea that Sam thought i needed protecting was so maddening that if i could have bought a bus ticket right there and then i would have. I didn't need a ticket though. As they continued to argue I stripped down, phased and headed off straight away.

The talk about their alpha being 'weird' and the warning signs about the girls in his pack weren't important to me. All i cared about was there was another pack, one with female wolves, that might let me escape from the hell i was living in.

It took me a couple days to get to New York, i called home and left a voice-mail explaining on the way, I didn't have an address but it turned out i didn't need one. They were waiting for me...

-

I got a bus the last part of the way and when i stepped off i smelled a familiar yet new scent. When i looked up i saw her, dressed in the same old blue shorts and white t-shirt i had at home.

"Leah Clearwater?" She asked happily as i got off the bus.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Oh Matt told me you might be coming. He's our alpha. I know your situation back home... Maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk?" She asked with a glance around at the dozen people walking past us.

"Erm... Sure" I told her.

I followed her to an apartment near the bus station and she let us both in. By the looks of it a few people lived there including at least one guy.

"So Leah, why did you come here?" She asked me.

"Just wanted to see another pack, i didn't realize there were anymore out there" I told her.

"We didn't either until Matt ran into Sam when he was on vacation in Seattle a week ago. I'm guessing that's when you found out about us? Matt was wondering why it took you so long to get here" She told me.

"Well i like to take my time" I lied as i looked around the place a bit more.

A lot of clothes were piled up at the door and i saw a chores rota on the fridge. I couldn't see Matt's name on it anywhere but i thought a few chores was a small price to pay for being away from La Push.

"Well if you want to stay the night we've got food, beds and company?" She asked me hopefully.

I looked her over for a moment before replying. She was quite short for a wolf, long blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular, she looked nice enough.

"Maybe just tonight." I told her which made her smile.

"Well we have four beds for the four of us but you can take whoevers. We don't tend to use them much anyway" She told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh well Matt tends to spend the nights in another girls bed" She laughed.

That should have been a warning sign, i didn't realize that.

"Oh, well still better than what i got back home" I shrugged.

I figured that listening to people fucking was better than watching Sam fawning over Emily every minute of the day.

"Yeah, i heard about that. That Sam guy seems a right dick" She casually mentioned.

"Finally someone agrees! What's your name by the way?" I finally asked.

"Oh, Clara. I'm sorry i forget to mention it. I'm just so happy to finally meet you!" She said with a smile.

Having someone pleased to see me might have been a first. Certainly it hadn't happened for a long time. Maybe she was doing it to deliberately to lower my guard. I don't think so, she was just so happy in Matt's pack that she exuded it like sunlight.

"Erm, thanks. Where's the others?" I asked, i wondered whether this was too good to be true and maybe the others were all angry slobs.

"Oh Matt will be back tonight and Stacy and Naomi will be here soon. Why not have a nap or something, you look exhausted. My beds through there" She said gesturing to a room off to the left.

"That'd be great thanks" I said as i walked over there.

"Oh just one last thing, don't go into Matt's room over to the right. He's a private guy" She told me.

Curious but too tired to argue i closed her room door and collapsed onto the bed. The last night i'd spend as a free woman...


	2. Chapter 2

When i woke up a couple hours later i heard voices coming from outside, one of them male. It was my first experience of hearing Matt's voice.

"So she's enjoying herself?" He asked.

"I think so, she's very happy to be away from her pack" Clara's voice replied.

"Good, that suits us well. She's still asleep?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Clara replied.

"Sir?" I whispered to myself before putting my ear closer to the door in case i misheard.

"Good good. So do you think she will join us?" He asked.

"No-one can resist you" She said with a small moan.

I inched open the door and stifled a gasp. She was kneeling naked before him as he sat on the couch. He was tall and with short black hair. His muscles were obvious but not over the top and i wondered what he did everyday to look like that.

"Good good. Before you get dressed i want some pleasure. I need to be able to last tonight in case it proves more difficult than we expect" Matt told her with a smirk.

"Yes master" Clara eagerly replied.

I watched her eagerly tug down his shorts and just as i was about to turn away and pretend to sleep i saw his cock.

He was mostly shaved below with a only small amount of hair around the base of his cock. His balls were large and quite low hung between his muscular legs. His cock itself though was so thick i wondered how it could fit inside a girl. It's mushroom head almost looked like a lolipop that surprised me with how enticing it looked. I found myself wondering how it tasted before i caught myself. That wasn't the thought i should have been having.

I continued to watch as though hypnotized as she stood up and turned away from him before lowering herself slowly onto his cock.

"Good girl, lean back now" He growled.

She leaned back and i watched her eyes close as his large hands cupped her breasts and began to tease them. I could see his cock underneath her and watched in amazement at how her pussy slowly expanded to fit his monstrous thickness. I felt myself getting wet as though it was my pussy being impaled on his huge dick. I still didn't turn away though, i couldn't.

"Submit to master" He moaned into her ear.

"Yes master!" She groaned as i watched the last inch of his cock disappear inside her.

My fingers found their way to my naked breasts without me noticing and i moaned as though it was his strong hands not mine teasing my nipples.

"Fuck! Y-yes! So full!" Clara moaned in ecstasy as she started to bounce up and down on his nice thick dick.

"Who owns this body?" Matt asked as he softly rubbed his hands over the front of her body.

"Oh you master!" She moaned.

"Who owns your mind?" He asked as he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

"You do master Matthew!" She groaned as he thrusted up deep inside her.

I was now moaning quietly as i rubbed my clit. I was so horny. It was as if I'd been having hours of foreplay when in fact all I'd done was touch my breasts a little. I couldn't believe how arousing it was to watch this guy fuck.

"Tell me what you are!" He growled as he gripped her sides and began to pound her faster and harder.

"I'm your slut master! I'm your cock loving slave!" She screamed as i watched her legs jerk in what i guessed was an orgasm.

"On your knees slave!" He grunted.

"MM yes!" She joyfully moaned and just as she knelt in front of him i watched him stand and slowly stroke his cock.

I was rubbing myself so fast i knew i was close to cumming, i just had to wait for him to cum first. I didn't know why, i just did.

"Cover me in cum master! I'm your good little cumslave!" Clara begged as she rubbed her breasts together.

"Good girl! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He groaned and just as the first squirt of his cum emerged from his cock my legs gave way as i orgasmed.

As i got to my feet i watched Clara happily licking his cum from her breasts. At that moment i almost left the room to help her but as i saw him put his cock back in his shorts i got a reality check.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself as i hurriedly closed the door as i dressed and tried to get the image of his cock out of my head.

I tried to convince myself i was like that just because it had been awhile since I'd had sex. I knew it was something more though. It only started once she had removed his cock that i started acting like a sex-starved slut.

All i could think at the time though was that they must be boyfriend and girlfriend and assumed i was still asleep.

I decided to ignore what had happened and go on as before. I hoped that would be the last weird thing to happen that day. If it had been then i might have left the next day and never returned. It wasn't though and what happened next meant I'd never leave.


	3. Chapter 3

When i had finished my second nap, one i had mainly to convince them i hadn't seen his cock pounding inside her, i left the room to find the place deserted. Either they had jobs to go to or were just out shopping or something. It didn't matter to me either way. What mattered was i now had a chance to explore.

When Clara told me Matt was a private guy and i wasn't meant to go into his room i''d been curious but too tired to act on it. Now i needed to know, what was it that they didn't want me to see?

I left Clara's room after briefly checking through her drawers and finding nothing more interesting than clothes and a broken cell phone. She didn't seem to have many belongings at all but i saw nothing odd about that. The fact they all lived in one place gave me the impression they were all poor.

I gingerly pushed open the door to his room half-expecting an alarm to go off but nothing happened. I looked inside and felt a little relief, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All his room looked to contain were clothes, a laptop and a few books.

I almost turned to leave when one of the books caught my eye. I saw it half open on his pillow.

'Secrets of the alpha'.

I walked over to it and opened it up to its chapters page. It basically seemed like a self-help book.

'How to be confident', 'how to attract women', 'how to dominate' and a few others seemed standard enough. I knew Seth had once read a book about being more assertive.

I turned to the 'how to dominate' page and started to read.

"When a wolf wants to dominate a female wolf four things are necessary. One she must have been in wolf form within the last week. Two you also must have been in wolf form within the past week. Three you must present your body with the intention of mating and most importantly you must ensure the first time you mate is under a full moon otherwise the effect is only temporary..." It read.

I felt as though my hands had gone numb. I didn't read any further. I couldn't believe what i'd just read. This book was some kind of manual on how to control a female wolf. Now my odd behavior when he was fucking Clara made sense. Apparently all he'd been missing was a full moon.

I made the decision then to leave. I turned around ready to run and never turn back.

"Sorry Leah" Clara said as i turned to see her behind me.

Before i could protest i felt a strong pair of arms grab me and i passed out...

When i woke up i was no longer inside and it was no longer daytime.

As i opened my eyes i heard voices around me.

"She was too curious for her own good" One female voice said.

"We could have done this better, we could have told her" Another said.

"She wouldn't understand, you didn't until Matt had you on all fours screaming!" Clara's voice giggled.

I looked to my left and saw the three girls talking, we seemed to be in a deserted park or something. I looked up and with a sense of dread i saw a full moon half-covered in cloud staring back down at me.

I tried to sit up but i found that i couldn't. My hands were chained to poles either side of me. My legs were also chained up and i realized i was naked. I didn't know how they'd gotten me here or how they had chained me up so securely but i knew why they'd done it. The book made that very clear.

"Clara!" I called out.

"Oh your up! Don't worry sweetie master Matt won't be long" She told me in what she assumed to be a reassuring way.

"Clara let me go! Don't do this! Let me go!" I cried.

"Shhh... Just relax, it won't take long to submit." One of the other girls told me.

"I don't want to submit!" I protested.

"You do, you just don't know it yet. Just look up at the moon again Leah" The third woman told me.

I looked up and this time there was no cloud covering the moon. I had never seen the moon this beautiful before... I liked looking at it... It was easy to forget where i was and what was happening... It was nice to just relax and look up at it...

"Isn't that better?" Clara asked me.

I vaguely nodded. It was suddenly much harder to think.

"Good girl" A male voice spoke.

I looked down away from the hypnotic moon and gasped.

Matt had joined us.

"Is the park empty?" He asked.

"Yes master" The girls chorused in unison.

"Good good" He said as he started to strip.

I slammed my eyes shut hoping to avoid him producing the same effect in me that he'd done so earlier.

"It won't help, just relax. It won't be long." Clara's voice told me.

I felt strong male hands running up my legs and i opened my eyes to see Matt's naked body over me.

"Stop! Stop please!" I begged him but i knew it was no good.

I felt the head of his cock enter me and i moaned. He was so thick but my pussy expanded eagerly for him. As though it had a mind of its own and wanted him to take me... Fuck me... Dominate me... Claim me...

I tried to stop thinking like that but couldn't. His cock felt so good. I moaned louder as he kissed my neck and slid deeper into me.

"You want this" He told me in a soft growl.

"Yes!" I gasped as his cock began to slide back and forth inside me.

"Beg me for it my slut!" He groaned.

"More! More! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" I moaned.

They had unbound me at this point but i didn't notice until with one deep thrust he buried his whole cock inside me and i wrapped my legs and arms around his body instinctively.

"Good girl" He growled in my ear and i moaned as i felt the muscles over his body and his cock pulling out and slamming inside again.

His balls slapped against my ass with each powerful thrust. His cock so thick that i felt my pussy expand and contract with each deep thrust. I could think of nothing but the feel of his strong arms wrapping around me and lifting me up as i wrapped my legs around him.

His cock still buried inside me he pushed me against a tree and began to grind against me. My clit felt as though it had been set on fire as he rubbed himself against it as he fucked me.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes just like that!" I moaned.

I was getting closer to cumming, i knew then that i couldn't possibly live without this feeling on a regular basis. I didn't love Matt at that point but as i moaned through my first orgasm i knew i loved his cock.

"YESSSS!" I screamed as i felt him cumming inside me.

"MMM, good girl. A little tight but a few more fucks inside that pussy and we'll change that" He told me as i felt his hands idly play with my nipples.

"Fuck" I gasped as i slid down onto the floor.

"Had fun sweetie?" Clara asked me as i felt my pussy recovering from the size of his cock.

"Yeah" I replied.

I felt very light-headed. Each thought was hard to hold onto and many were rushing through my head.

Why did i just do that? Why do i want it again? Is it a good idea to just sit here? Should i run? Should i fuck him again? I couldn't decide.

Soon it didn't matter though because i saw his cock hardening again and i found myself licking my lips.

"Ready again my good girl?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

I nodded weakly and stood up as he laid down on his back. I wanted his cock again, that was all i could think about as i walked over and started to lower myself down onto him.

"Fuck" I gasped as again i felt myself slowly expanding around his cock.

"Good girl" A woman's voice purred from behind.

I then felt a pair of soft feminine hands reach around me and start to stroke and pinch my nipples.

"Good girl Naomi" Matt moaned from underneath me.

I looked down at his beautiful eyes and muscular chest and started to grind against his cock.

"Yes, i love your cock! I love it!" I groaned.

"Ride it you slut! Ride it hard!" Matt moaned as i felt Naomi's fingers wander down between my legs.

"FUCK!" I screamed as she gave me a second orgasm.

"Ready to cum master?" She asked.

I recognized the word master but was not in a position to protest. I was enjoying his cock too much to do anything.

"Yes!" He moaned.

I saw her face disappear between our bodies and judging by the jerking of his hips she was sucking his balls. The thought just made me more aroused. I wanted his cum in me. I needed it. I HAD to have it.

"Cum in me! Cum inside me master!" I moaned.

The word master just slipped out but a moment later i felt his cock twitch inside me. As i felt him cum Naomi roughly pinched my nipples just as he pulled my hips still deeper onto his cock.

"YES! YES! YES!" I screamed again.

After that i passed out. I didn't know how much of my life would have been different if i hadn't been with Master Matthew on that night...


End file.
